


Hopeless Room

by SchneeWinter



Series: The Gentle Touch of Dreams [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Ryoma, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeWinter/pseuds/SchneeWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She visits him and he doesn't know who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so not happy with this One Shot.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Tenipuri. Sensual Pair would be a thing, if I would.

He sat there, on the bed, his back leaning against the wall. Looking to the front, wisps of navy blue hair hiding his eyes, his hands balled into fists.

_He hated it._

He hated not having the strength to move and being caged in this room. It made him feel weak. But the most frustrating thing was, that everything in the room was white. **_Dull._** It felt like they had given up. Like there was no hope for him. Like he was going to die and no one cared.

_He really did not want to be in this dull room. He wanted to be with his friends playing tennis and winning._

* * *

He felt miserable and mad. Mad at his friend, Sanada, for losing. He knew he shouldn't, but he was. But it didn't matter, because soon he would leave the hospital and play against Echizen Ryoma.

**_Crush Echizen Ryoma._ **

* * *

One day, Yanagi came to visit him. He wasn't alone. Though it weren't the others. Behind him was a girl. She had black hair, with green tints. As he saw her eyes, his heart stopped for a moment.

_They were a gorgeous gold._

Realizing, that he was starring, he looked away and asked Yanagi why she was here.

"She wanted to meet you," He simply answered.

* * *

Despite questioning Yanagi's sanity for letting a stranger see him, just because it was her wish, he let her stay. She just sat there, her golden eyes looking at him. It felt like she was reading him like someone would read a book. It made him wonder, if she maybe really did.

After minutes of silence, he spoke up every intent to break the silence, "I'm Yukimu-"

"Yukimura Seiichi, I know. After all you're my enemy."

He wondered, what she meant with enemy and most importantly who she was.

As if reading his thoughts, she answered, "Call me Ryo."

With that the silence returned.

* * *

Days kept passing be and she visited him everyday. Now they talked to each other and were more comfortable around the other.

"I'll leave the hospital tomorrow."

He felt relieved about that. It meant, that he could play tennis again. And soon he be able to play against Echizen Ryoma.

"I'll be playing against Echizen Ryoma on Wednesday," Seiichi told her.

Ryo stood up. It was time for her to go, but she would visit him later.

Before she left the room, she said, "I know."

Leaving him to wonder what she meant.

Later Yanagi visited him and told him, that he would find out soon.

* * *

It was Wednesday and he stood on the court waiting for his opponent. It seemed, that Echizen lost his memories.

After a while he finally came, Seiichi turned around to greet him, but he stopped. There stood Ryo in Seigaku's jersey, her golden eyes focusing on him. And then he realized. _Ryo_... Echizen **Ryo** ma.

She smirked and he was surprised. She never showed any emotion.

"Ne... Child of God, show me your divine tennis."

He quickly decided, that he liked this Ryoma.

* * *

It was over he lost, but somehow he wasn't mad. No, looking at Ryoma and seeing her smile for the first time, was good enough for yet. Suddenly Ryoma ran to him and smiled at him surprising everyone.

"This was fun. Can we later go eat ice together? Now, that you aren't in a dull room, that makes you feel hopeless."

He smiled gently, "If you want to."


End file.
